


Until Dawn AU: Let go of Aleah

by hotnerdcombeferre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure style, Creepy, Gore, Horror, Hunger Games AU, Multi, Murder, OC's - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Until Dawn AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnerdcombeferre/pseuds/hotnerdcombeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT START HERE<br/>OPTION #1 FOR UNTIL DAWN AU: PROLOGUE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn AU: Let go of Aleah

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the beginning do not start here  
> CHOICES MADE:  
> 1\. Letting go of Aleah

**LET GO OF ALEAH AND TAKE THE STRANGERS HAND**

* * *

 

Liam looked between the stranger and his twin; he looked at the branch he was holding onto knowing it couldn’t hold them both for long. He swallowed nervously “I’ll get help.” He said to Aleah.

                Aleah’s eyes widened with panic, “Liam please-”

                “I’m sorry.” Liam said letting go of Aleah’s hand, Aleah grasped his arm trying to keep herself up but her grip quickly slipped and she fell down.

                Aleah fell, she hit part of the cliff on her way down and then landed on part of a rock before finally hitting the ground, unmoving.

                Liam squeezed his eyes shut before quickly pulling himself up to grab the strangers hand, but as he reached the branch snapped. His eyes widened as he fell back, falling similarly to the way Aleah did but hitting more of the cliff on the way down, his head smashing against the rocks as he landed.

                The twins lay at the bottom of the cliff, bleeding out. Both alive but neither able to move or speak or do anything at all. They lay in the cold snow together, staining the white ground red around them.

* * *

 

[ **CONTINUE.** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4949932)

 


End file.
